The present invention is directed to a chair having a swivel back. While the invention is useful with various applications, it is particularly useful with chairs that are stackable or nestable.
Chairs with a swivel back are capable of obtaining a comfortable sitting position as the chair self-adjusts to the back of the user. It is also necessary for the chair to be rugged especially for use in a commercial setting, such as an office environment, restaurant, educational or other application where rugged use is expected. These requirements are often contradictory to attempting to provide a chair that is relatively light in weight, comfortable to sit in and attractive in appearance. Also, it is desirable to be able to meet these requirements in a chair that is stackable or nestable for ease of storage.